Watch Upon One Winters' Eve
by Freakish Lemon
Summary: One-shot DracoRon. Hermione's point of view. Could be considered a prequal to A Pair We Make.


A/N: Alrighties, one-shot Ron/Draco from Hermione's point of view… yeah, I'm retarded. Okay, all characters do not belong to me. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I am not making any money off of this. Flames will be used to burn the crap load of incense I bought earlier.

By Freakish Lemon

The corridors were cold. That I remember distinctly. And the cold seemed to creep through your clothing and your skin until it wrapped around your bones, and you could not help but shiver. 

I cannot remember now what caused me to wander the school that night; whether it was school problems or some argument with a friend. But I went for a walk that night, taking comfort in the solitude.

I remember going down one corridor and thinking that I must be mad for not wearing a coat. The upper half of the wall was just a series of empty arches, leading out onto the grounds. I stopped to look out onto the neat lawn. All the grass was touched with silver moonlight. It was calm and still and chillingly beautiful.

I remember the surprise I felt as a saw a familiar form; one I had not thought to take midnight strolls in winter. The moonlight in his hair turned it to the color of dying embers and coated his skin in a pearly sheen. 

It was not the first time I noticed his good looks, nor the last, but in that instant, he was not the Ron Weasley I knew. He carried himself differently. He stood straighter, with his head up, and seemed to move with an unworldly grace. He looked confident; unaware of the worry and self-consciousness that usually accompanied his old sweaters and ripped trousers.

But the one thing that had changed the most was his eyes. His eyes were a radiant blue that rivaled the sight of the sunlit ocean. The light of them came from within and carried the view of the stars.

It caught my breath to see the incredible metamorphosis from the person Ron was in the day and in the night. It was awe-inspiring just to look at him. 

I do not know how long I stood there, but it was some time later when I spotted a second figure walk across the lawn. Recognition registered quickly, and shock even quicker than that.

He looked different as well. His golden hair was down, feathered about his fine features to the tops of his shoulders. Fine clothes had been replaced with a simple black trousers, button-down shirt, and robes. The paleness of his skin became an angelic glow beneath the stars. And ice-filled eyes melted to a smoky gray. 

This was not the Draco Malfoy I knew.

Even though there was no mistaking his change in appearance, I could not be sure of any change in character. I began to worry, because he was heading in the same direction as Ron. I started to move, perhaps to warn Ron, but decided against it. Ron could take care of his own problems. He didn't need me to butt into everything he did. And besides, I was curious to see how they would react to eachother.

I watched as Ron and Draco neared eachother, until they were but a foot apart. They did not speak, or move, for several minutes.

Draco reached inside his robes and pulled out a single red rose. He held it out to Ron. I could feel my eyes bulge and I had to stifle a gasp. 'This surely must be some joke,' I remember thinking, 'Some insult to my friend.' I kept thinking what a terrible joke it was.

A sudden thought crossed my mind. What if it wasn't a joke?

Slowly a smile crept along Ron's lips, bringing forth a smile from Draco's, and his graceful fingers wrapped around the dark stem. The space between them closed quickly, and Ron bent to place a kiss on the other boy's lips.

Apparently not a joke.

Shock resonated through my body. The thought of someone close to me being homosexual was startling. Not because he was gay, I can assure you. I had no problem with homosexuality, and still don't, but I had always thought of myself as a perceptive person. And I had missed an important part of my friend's life.

I knew right away that I could not tell anyone. Especially Harry. At the time, I did not know Harry's opinions on same sex relationships, but I did know he would be angry. He would have wanted to know why Ron hadn't told him before, when he had found out, if he was involved with anyone, who, and he would have shouted all of this. Then others would find out and the news would travel through the school like the plague.

I cringed at the thought. No one deserved that kind of humiliation; to be made a public display. People are not kind, and they would have used that information in the worst possible way.

And what's worse is Ron would have answered all of Harry's questions because Harry is Harry, and Ron valued Harry's opinion more than anyone's. And had Harry known that Ron was involved with Draco Malfoy he would have flipped, no matter what his views on homosexuality were.

The reactions to that would be devastating. I have no doubt some would say cruel things about the both of them; maybe goes as far as to call Ron a traitor to our side.  He would lose many friends, and gain a lot more enemies.

No, I could not tell anyone. Not even Ron himself… until he's ready to let other people in on his secret.

I smiled at the scene before me. Two bitter rivals overcome their differences and find love in one another. It's like something out of a fairy story. 

I duck out of the archway, leaving the lovers to their privacy.

And the hallways don't seem so cold.

~Fin~

A/N: Yet another way to procrastinate!! *hates English papers* Anyways, how was the fic? Crap? Fantastic? Please review! *holds out the collection tin*


End file.
